


Just Like...

by TheSightlessSniper



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, I hope she looks like Rick when she grows up, In a world where Judith is definitely not Shane's daughter, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/pseuds/TheSightlessSniper
Summary: She didn’t look all that much like the one picture of mom that she had.Judith thinks about her family, both alive and departed.





	Just Like...

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember what sparked this. I just keep thinking about the recent episodes, and how I've got to wait a long time to see the end of what has become one of my favourite characters. :/ Fuck the mid-season break!
> 
> It's a little disjointed, and probably doesn't make a lot of sense, and is probably full of mistakes. But it's only a little drabble.

Dad taught her to shoot as soon as she could handle the recoil.

He started her off small; a tiny pistol that only held a few rounds, but it was enough. Even as she grew up and learned to shoot the bigger guns, she kept it close to her at all times, holstered under her arm.

 

Michonne had taught her to use a blade.

So proud the woman had looked as she’d swung it at the target, the sharp tip sinking through the dummy’s body and out the other side. The short sword they’d found in a collector’s house stayed in a scabbard, strapped comfortingly to the loop of her belt.

 

Carl had taught her how to speak her first words.

She couldn’t remember it, but her dad told her often; she’d been sat in her brother’s lap when she’d first blurted out ‘Car. Car.’ A few months of practice, and the ‘Car’ became a clear and distinct ‘Carl’. She didn’t remember her big brother well, but whenever someone said his name, dad’s face stiffened, and Michonne’s eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Even without reason, she said his name to herself often when she was alone, each time reminded of the friendly tone of an adolescent voice and warm hugs on cold nights. Even if she couldn’t recall her earlier memories well, each utterance of the syllable struck a pang of familial longing in her chest.

It was a strange ache, to miss someone she couldn’t completely remember.

 

She didn’t look all that much like the one picture of mom that she had.

The people around her always looked at her like there was something strange about her; like she had a face that nobody expected her to have. From what she could tell, their eyes were almost identical, but she never concentrated on the rest. She’d heard whispers; how mom had thought dad was dead, and vague allusions to the mysterious man named ‘Shane’ who seemed to be a painful memory for all who had been there.

It was only when she caught Daryl watching her closely that she asked why people kept staring.

He shifted awkwardly on the step where he sat, eyes still on her face. ‘You look just like your daddy.’

Confused, she frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

A head-shake. He stood up, holding out his hand to her. ’Nothin’. Come on, lil’ ass-kicker. Let’s catch rabbit for dinner.’

As she caught herself a few morsel-sized rabbits for dinner, she figured out what he’d meant.

Later, when dad stole a nugget of the meal from her plate with a warm smile, she returned it gratefully, and snuggled into his side.

She was glad she looked like dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
